Lingering Flames
by thinkaman22
Summary: Sometimes, time does not quite heal all wounds. When Priam returns to the land his ancestor's legend came from, he finds that Tellius is not quite as peaceful as it should have been. Focuses on Priam and a lot of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. At long last, the world could rest without Grima's shadow looming over the horizon. There was singing and dancing, drinking and love making. However, one soldier left as soon as the war had ended. Priam had never really liked night time parties, and preferred to train rather than dance. And so, after the war's conclusion, he simply left, sailing across the sea to his home on the Giant's Island.

Things back at his home were exactly how he left it. His house was still just as dirty as it was before (he was always out training, so he never really did housework), and the Alondilite still hung on his bedroom wall. Though he never wielded it like he did the Ragnell, it was still a precious heirloom passed down from the descendants of Ike. Though he never learned how the blade came into his family's possession, he knew it belonged to Ike's fiercest rival. It was a shining silver, and it made his room glow in it's radiance.

He heard a knock on his door, "Hello? Master Priam? Have you returned?"

He smiled to himself. The voice belonged to a woman- Lucy, one of the archers living with him on his island. "Yes, Lucy, I'm back. You can come in."

Lucy walked in, greeting him with a smile. She was 24, had long, red hair that went down half way across her back. She had a plain figure- skinny, but not very busty. She had arrived on his island about two years ago, after Priam had saved her brother's life from a group of bandits. She was his right hand woman, and often handled running the island of champions, mainly due to how dense Priam was.

How his isle of champions came to be was an interesting story. When he was ten years of age, he left his home and traveled here, so that he could train in peace by himself. Every now and again, some one would come to his home searching for a chance to cross blades with the descendant of the great hero of Tellius lore. Sometimes he was pushed to his limit. Sometimes his opponents were pathetic. Though he always won, he made it a habit of helping those he beat improve. Eventually, around when Priam was 18, a young swordsman he beat wished to remain as his apprentice. Not one to pass up the chance for improvement, Priam accepted the boy as his pupil. Overtime, more and more people came to train under him, and in time, he started a colony of warriors, populated by about 100 people.

Lucy walked inside, and bowed to Priam, "Hello, Master. Welcome back. I trust your adventure with Chrom was successful?"

Priam sighed, "Lucy, please, stop with the master crap. On the battlefield, all of us, regardless of skill, age, sex, or social position, are equals. I am not your master, I am your friend."

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry Master, but you saved my brother's life. I refuse to call my brother's savior anything but Master. Again, I apologize, Master."

Priam sighed, "Fine, not like I've ever gotten you to stop before. And yes, my journey was a success. Grima has been vanquished, albeit at the cost of a great man." Priam sat down, his face one of pain.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Master?" Priam was never one to be depressed about anything other than running out of bacon, so seeing him in such a mood was foreign to her.

Priam then explained how Robin sacrificing himself stopped all further reincarnations of the fell dragon, and how he was a great and corageous man, inspiring his comrades everywhere, and how great of a loss it was to see him go.

Lucy listened to Priam fully, and nodded when he was finished, "Indeed, Master, it seems like we've lost a great man. But now that you have returned, Master, what do you plan to do?"

Priam stood up, and then walked towards the window, and looked outside, staring at a group of people sparring, "To be honest, Lucy, I'm thinking I might leave this land behind."

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "But Master, you can't leave! I- We need you here! You're the warrior we aspire to, the paragon of greatness we admire! Master-"

Priam laughed, "Calm down, Lucy! I wasn't saying I was going to leave you guys behind! I was thinking about relocating to another location!"

Lucy sighed loudly, and the relief was obvious in her voice, "Oh... So you're not leaving us... So, Master, where do you want to go?"

Priam sat down again, "I was thinking about returning to Tellius, the birth place of Ike's legend. Or maybe we could go to another land of legend. I've always wanted to see the dragons of Arcadia... But I digress, we won't be moving anytime soon."

Lucy was about to say something, but then a messenger came in, "Excuse me, Priam?"

"Yes?"

"Evan wants to see you."

Lucy groaned at the mention of his name. The best way to describe Evan would be an analogy- What Vaike is to Chrom, Evan is to Priam. Priam often wondered why so many of the world's best axe users were of below average intelligence. Priam, while not exactly book smart, was fairly wise- at least about fighting. Evan, while well meaning, often ruined everything due to sheer stupidity.

Priam nodded, "Very well. He's in the usual spot, I presume?"

"Exactly."

Priam waved the man off, and turned to Lucy, "I'll be back. You know how Evan is, he's probably been waiting since I left."

She nodded, "Of course, Master."

Evan waited in what the residents of the island called 'Riot Peak'. Basically, there was a large rock on the center of the island, and the top of the rock was where all of Priam's one on one matches took place. Priam hiked up there, and sure enough, Evan stood, laughing as he saw Priam approach.

"Ah, Praim! Come at me! My glorious mane has desired a battle with you for too long!"

It would be impossible to describe Evan's appearance without mentioning his beard, or 'mane' as he calls it. Five feet in length, very smooth and well kept, his beard was a wonder to behold. Evan himself stood at an incredible 6 foot 8 inches, and was all pure muscle. His hair was long and brown, and anyone who saw him in the wind would gasp at his flowing hair and beard. He wore short, torn up pants, and wore massive shoulder guards with spikes on them. He wore no shirt, showing his massive muscles, even when it was snowing outside.

Priam smirked, anticipating a battle with Evan after so long, "Tell me, Evan, is your mane truly so powerful?"

Evan laughed, "But of course! That foolish general Cervantes of Valm believed his whiskers were the key to power... But he was wrong! A frilly mustache will never be as powerful as a flowing beard! I've shaved the hairs between my lips and nose vigoriusly to prevent such weak facial hair from appearing! My mane is the mane to conquer them all!"

And with that, Evan charged Priam, a huge battle axe in hand. Priam, knowing he didn't have to power to block a stampeding Evan, sidesteped to his left. Priam wuickly pulled out his Ragnell, and attempted to shoot a wave of energy at him. However, Evan was surprisingly quick, and rolled out of the way. He then charged again, this time jumping and pouncing rather than just rushing towards Priam. Priam, again, side stepped.

When Evan landed, a huge crater fromed in the rock where he stood, making it harder for him to dodge the on coming energy blast from Priam a second time. Tough Evan tried to move, he was hit with the blast, and sent flying back, landing on his back a few dozen feet away. When Evan looked up, he saw Priam rushing towards him. Evan quickly got up and took a defensive stance, and met Priam's assault rather than dodging it. Evan's axe and Priam's blade collided, sparks flying. Both sides tried to push the other back.

Evan laughed, "Come now, Priam. Surely you can fair better than this! My beard has been waiting for a clash of warriors!" Evan pressed harder against the Ragnell, letting his advatage in raw strength take over.

Priam winced a little. If this kept up, Evan would have Priam on the ground in no time. Priam, however, had an idea. He side stepped to his left, and kick Evan's legs as he moved. Evan lost his balance and fell on his back, and looked up to see the golden glow of the Ragnell pointed down on him.

Priam laughed, "Tell me, Evan, don't you think you're in need of a shave?" Priam sheathed his blade, and put out his hand.

Evan took it, and when he was up started laughing, "You deciever! Such unfair tactics in combat should be outlawed!"

Priam rolled his eyes, "All's fair in love and war. And this definately isn't love!"

Evan laughed, "Ah, we played my dear friend! Now come! Let us drink and dance to the return of a legend!"

Priam laughed with him, "I don't usually enjoy festivities, but I suppose a drink with you can be the exception! Come on!"

The banter and laughing between the two could be heard throughout the entire island- and was a sign that everything was back to normal.

* * *

A/N Alright, thanks for reading the first chapter! The main purpose of this part was to show the the OCs, Lucy and Evan. There will be a few more OCs later on, but they won't get too out of control. Please leave a review, I want to know if there's anything I can improve. Next chapter, the plot starts. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Priam awoke the next morning with a headache the size of the Valmese Empire. Of all the things that happened last night, all he could remember was Evan challenging him to a drinking contest. Rubbing his temples and swearing never to listen to Evan again, Priam slowly walked downstairs to get something to eat, only to see Evan sitting at his table. Evan was holding his head in pain, suffering from the same problem as Priam.

Priam groaned, "Evan... What the hell are you doing at my kicten table?"

Evan sighed, "I came here to give you this, but you were still passed out when I got here. So I've been waiting here... Sorry I got you drunk." Evan put an envelope down on the table. The writing on it was very fancy, clearly written by a noble.

Priam shrugged his shoulders, "My fault for drinking so much. Now let me see that."

He opened the letter, and it read as follows:

_Dear Sir Priam,_

_First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this letter. I know you are a busy man, and I am overjoyed that you're reading this. However, let me warn you- this is not a happy message. War is upon us in Tellius, and we need your help._

_It's at this point in writing the letter that I realized I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Richard Crimea, the current reigning king of Crimea. I heard of your legend from a traveling Anna, and she told me of your island. Needless to say, bless her for doing so._

_I'm sure everyone says that Tellius has been in peacetime every since Sir Ike had defeated the mad Goddess Ashera about a few hundred years ago. And that would be true. Thanks to Sir Ike's efforts, this land has been at peace. However, there is a war looming on the horizon thanks to the new nation that arose from the Grann Desert. It is the nation of the Branded, created by a man known as Stefan._

_Most of the nations are outraged that the Branded have made a place of their own. Thankfully, the current Empress of Begnion, Mary, has been able to quell the anger of the Begnion senators and populace. Kings Tibarn, Kurthengea, and Skimir have also been able to douse the flames in the hearts of the Laguz. However, here in Crimea and over in Daein, the flames of hatred are growing. Despite my best efforts, I am unable to stopy people from wanting war on this new nation, and the king of Daein is making no efforts to stop or support the anger in his nation._

_Furthermore, people have been begging me to attack the new nation in all out war. I've rejected them, but I fear that they will start being vigilantes before long. And my daughter... My dear, sweet daughter Emerald had gone into towns and gotten on her knees begging for them to stop... She's only 16, and she's trying so hard... But to no avail._

_I fear that rebellion is forming in my country, and that I am powerless to stop it. I beg you, return your legend to Tellius and stop this madness. We need our Radiant Hero once more. Please, Sir Priam. You may be our only hope. If my calculations are correct, a heron laguz by the name of Zephyr should be arriving on your island a week after you recieve this letter. So please, make up your mind by then... I hope I will meet you face to face._

_Sincerly yours,_

_King Richard Alan Crimea_

After he finished reading, he passed it over to Evan, who read it hinself. After he finished, he started stroking his beard, like always did when he was nervous, "So, Priam... What're you going to do?"

Priam held his head, "Honestly, what do you think I'm going to do? I wake up with a massive hangover, and then I see this letter talking about the end of Tellius as we know it!" He grinned, "Of course I'm going to help! Those people need a hero, and I will give it to them!"

Evan let out a hardy laugh, "Ah, there we go! Of course you were going to help, I don't even know why I asked!"

Priam was about to say something, but was cut off by a knock on the door, "Master Priam? Have you awoken?"

"Come on in, Lucy."

She walked in, carrying a small bottle of liquid. "The doctor gave me this for you. He said it should help you with your..." She looked at Evan and the letter, "What happened?"

Priam sighed, "Prehaps you should read it yourself."

Lucy took the letter and started reading it, and her eyes grew wide by the time she had finished. "Oh my Goddess... Master Priam! You must-"

Priam nodded, "I know, I know, I'll help them."

Lucy looked down, "... But that means you'll be leaving us again..."

Evan jumped up at this, "Like hell he will! Priam, don't think you can fight this one on your own! I was outraged that my beard and I could not strike down Grima, so you can bet your ass that I'm coming with you this time!"

Lucy nodded as well, "Master Priam, I still have not yet repayed you for saving my brother. Please, let me help you!"

Priam smirked, "What the hell am I going to do with you two? ... We don't know how many people I can bring, if any at all, until we meet this Zephyr person. But I will try my best to make sure you can both come with me."

Lucy bowed, "Thank you, Master! I promise you I will not dissapoint you!"

Evan nodded, "Same here. My beard and axe are yours to command... Provided you can control them! Hahaha!"

Priam rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm sure they'll be too much for me to take... Now both of you, get the hell out of my house! I'm going to go bathe." He then grabbed a bag of beef jerky from a cupboard, and walked upstairs.

Lucy stared at him as he went, "He's taking beef jerky with him... To the bath?"

Evan laughed, "Of course! Haven't you ever taken meat with you?"

Lucy facepalmed, "... I'm not even going to answer that. Come on, Evan, let's go oh..."

Priam was back down stairs, wearing only boxers, "I forgot that hangover medicine thing." He grabbed it and went back upstairs as if the situation was completely normal.

Lucy's face was a bright red, causing a smirk from Evan, "Aye, you all right there, Lucy?"

She stared off into space, "Yeah..."

Evan grinned even bigger, "So, little lady, you like what you saw?"

Lucy was still staring off, "Yeah.. Er, no, that- I don't-"

Evan started laughing like a maniac, causing Lucy to blush even more, "No, I- it's just that- I...I have to go!" She darted out, not even waiting for Evan.

He got up, still laughing, and stroking his beard as he did so, "Well, my dear, glorious beard... Seems we've learned three things this morning. One- Lucy has the hots for her dear, oblivious Master. Two- drinking contests are a bad idea. And three-" He looked back to the letter, "Things are about to get hectic around here..."

* * *

A/N Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff, le read headed merchant, and Stryker Claw for reviewing! In case anyone was wondering, Lucy is an archer and Evan is a beserker.


	3. Chapter 3

After Priam recieved the letter, his training increased tenfold. He and Evan spent almost the entire day training, standing atop that rock from the early morning to sunset. They both knew an entire continent would be counting on them- and they had no intentions of letting anyone down. When night finally fell, the two returned to Priam's home to rest and eat. When they had arrived, Lucy was already there, cooking in Priam's kitchen.

"Oh! Master! I hope you can forgive me, but I've been in here preparing dinner, since I figured you'd be too busy training to do so."

Priam nodded. Though most people would find it strange that Priam would allow her to enter his house whenever she pleased, he would often be too busy training to notice his appetite, so this was not the first time this happened.

Evan looked back to the letter, which was still sitting at the table, "Hmm... I've been meaning to ask you... What the hell's a laguz? And what's a branded?"

Priam sighed, "Evan... You wanted to take this job without any idea about what you were to defend?"

Evan shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, all I needed to know was that I was going to smash things. You ask questions later."

Priam rolled his eyes, "Well, regardless, the laguz are species that are native to Tellius. They are shapeshifters with two forms- a human like form similar to you and myself, and an animal form, which depends on the specific tribe they are native to. There are hawks, ravens, herons, red dragons, white dragons, black dragons, cats, lions, tigers, and wolves. The human forms of the laguz often have animal characteristics, such as tails and wings."

Evan stroked his beard, "Hmmm... So they're like the Taguel and Manakete?"

"Not quite. Unlike those species, we don't need to transform with a stone."

Priam and company looked around, unable to place where the voice came from. That is, until a large white bird crashed through the window. It had a large, golden beak, and jet black feathers on it's head. It stood on the table, and showed the extent of it's wing span. Lucy's eyes lit up in awe. Evan stroked his beard, interested by this new development. Priam merely sat where he was, completely unfazed. "Excuse me bird, bit it seems you have killed my window. Zephyr, I presume?"

The heron then started to glow. It's beak grew shorter, and curved into a nose. It's head feathers curved back into short, black hair. It's white feathers shifted into a long, white cloak. It's wings shrunk a little, but remained on it's back. He laughed, "Well met, Sir Priam."

Lucy's eyes were filled with child-like wonder, "My Gods... He's so... Pretty..."

Zephyr laughed, "Ah, yes. How fortunate the Heron males are, to be called pretty. Honestly, I'm a man, not a little girl!"

Lucy blushed, "Oh my Gods, I am so sorry, Sir Zephyr! I did not mean to insult you! I was only-"

Priam held up his hand, "Peace, Lucy. He was clearly joking... But Zephyr, the letter says you should not have arrived for another week. Does this mean..."

Zephyr nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid the situation has worsened. The letter told you how the King of Daein did nothing to halt the people's anger? Well, the king DID do something yesterday..." Zephyr sighed and looked down.

"What did he do?" Evan said.

Zephyr started laughing, "What did he do? What did he do? I'll tell you what he did! Took an entire army into Arcadia and startes an all out war!"

Priam gasped, "Why would he... Wait, what's Arcadia?"

Zephyr calmed down, "The name of the Branded nation. They chose the name because of a city in Elibe. Arcadia is a desert city where dragons and humans live peacefully... But it seems the nation did not inherit the luck of it's namesake."

Priam shook his head, "What is it with Daein and complete idiots? Tell me, how bad is the damage?"

Zephyr sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't know. I was ordered by King Richard to get you before any battles occured. Thankfully, the sands are difficult to traverse and the senses of the Branded are sharp, so he won't have the element of surprise..."

Evan shooked his head, "Maybe, but he won't need the element of surprise when he has the element of a giant fucking army... So when are we going to go over to Tellius and saving their asses?"

Zephyr chuckled, "You posses a crude mouth, but I likethe way you think. If we leave tomorrow at noon, we'll arrice in Tellius at sunrise the day after."

Priam sighed, "Unfortunately, we don't have any sailors on this island... We know how to sail ships well enough, but we could not possibly sail to another continent with ease..."

Zephyr smiled, "Fear not, Priam. I have a group of sailors with me, and they should suffice well enough."

Priam cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And where are these sailors now?"

Zephyr sighed, "By now, they've likely swindled your island out of half it's gold... But no matter. Judging by how sweaty you are, it seems you've been training for this... Thank you for helping us, Master Priam."

Priam groaned, "Please, call me Priam. I already have one person too many calling me Master..."

Zephyr shook his head, "I'm sorry, Master, but you are the hope of our nation. I cannot simply call you Priam. Only Master will do."

Lucy smiled, "Sir Zephyr, I believe you and I will get along just fine... Anyways, dinner is ready! It's beef stew."

Evan and Priam cheered, but Zephyr sighed, "My apologies, Lady Lucy, but do you have anything suited for vegetarians?"

Lucy sighed, "In this household? No- Wait a minute, how did you know my name?"

Zephyr chuckled, "Sorry, milday, but we herons have the ability to sense what lies within people's hearts. I just can't help myself, I love to see everyone's secrets... Perhaps it's my father coming out of me..."

Lucy blushed, "Wait... You can read people's hearts? So you know..."

Zephyr sighed, "Actually, I think even without my power, I could tell by the way you look at Priam."

Priam cocked an eyebrow, "What's he talking about Lucy?"

Lucy started sweating, "Nothing!" She then (rather forcefully) slammed a bowl of stew in front of him. Though Evan was finding her awkwardness hysterical, he decided to help her out by changing the subject.

"Say, Zephyr, tell me something. You said your enjoyment of stealing secrets came from your father. Who was the guy?"

Zephyr's demeanour changed entirely at the question. "My father... Is the Raven King Naesala. I am his eldest son... The first half blooded Heron."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stared in silence at Zephyr. Even Priam, who usually had something to say to everything. This Heron was royalty? From both sides of his bloodline? Yet he acted like a common man, not a prince. Upon seeing their reactions, Zephyr simply laughed, "Ah, that never gets old. I know I'm not the most regal or tact person around, but I hope you don't have a problem with that."

Priam shook his head, "Forgive me, Zephyr, you simply caught me off guard..." He turned to Lucy, "Lucy, could Zephyr stay at your place for the night? Your home is the cleanest in the island..."

Zephyr shook his head, "I appreciate the gesture, but I have a cabin on the ship. Finding a place for me to stay won't be needed."

Evan scratched his head, "You know, that's been bothering me. If my memory is right, Tellius was the last continent standing after the Goddess flooded the world. If that's true, how could we get there in one day, and how did Ike come to this area?"

Zephyr chuckled, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Trust me, it was a surprise to me as well..."

Lucy gulped, "I don't like the sound of that..."

Zephyr sighed, "Don't worry. You won't die... Probably. What we're going to do is- You know what, the captain of the ship could explain it better than I could."

Zephyr stood up and walked outside, motioning for everyone to follow him. When they got outside, they were taken aback by what they saw. There were thirty women, identical in size, appearance, and clothing. They all had red ponytails and the same gleeful smile. Priam's jaw dropped, "Your ship's crew consists of nothing but Annas..."

Zephyr laughed, "But of course! It was an Anna that told us about traveling between dimensions, after all."

Lucy gasped, "Traveling between dimensions?"

Zephyr yelled into the crowd, "Anna! Can you come over here please?"

Though no one knew how, only one Anna walked towards him, as if she was some how able to tell that she was the one he wanted. She looked like every other Anna, except for...

Priam gasped, "That ring!"

She stopped moving, and cocked an eyebrow, "What? My wedding ring?"

Priam looked closely at it, "That's the same ring the Anna I traveled with wore... You were Robin's wife!"

Anna's smile turned to a scowl, "I AM Robin's wife. He's not gone... He's out there somewhere! I know he is..."

Anna looked down to the ground and started muttering something. Zephyr gave him a look that said 'nice going, jackass'. Priam cleared his throat, "So tell me, Anna, what are you ladies selling?"

Instantly Anna perked up, "All kinds of things! Healing supplies, silver weapons, brave weapons... I know you only use the Ragnell for your sword of choice, but could I interest you in a brave axe?"

Priam sighed, "I'm not sure if I want-"

Anna started sobbing again, "Robin always liked brave axes..."

Priam pulled out his wallet, "Brave axes? I'll take two!... Wait a minute, I thought Robin was a sorcerer?"

Anna continued sobbing, "That reminds me, he loved ruin tomes as well..."

Priam pulled out more money, "I'll take five!"

Lucy started rubbing her temples, "She's using her husband's death to swindle money from people..."

Zephyr sighed, and startes rubbing his temples, "That's the creed of the Annas. No matter what happens, there's a way to make money from it..."

Priam and Anna continued this exchange of pity and purchases. After a while, Zephyr turned to Lucy and Evan, "You know what? This isn't going anywhere. Let's leave these two and talk to the second in command."

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, let's go. I'm sick of seeing Priam get suckered like this..."

Evan laughed, "Oh, come on! I wanna see how much more money Priam loses!"

"Evan!"

He sighed, "Fine, fine..."

They manuvered through the crowd, eventuall finding a young girl who didn't look like a normal Anna. She had the same hair color, but her hair was short and she wore a large cloak. She was smiling and filled with youthful energy. "Oh! Zephyr!"

He smiled, "This is the second in command, Morgan!"

She giggled, "Yup! That's me!"

Zephyr nodded and motion towards Evan and Lucy, "These two will be coming along with Priam..."

Lucy held out her hand, "Lucy Lowell. Nice to meet you."

Morgan smiled wider, "Nice to meet you!" She shook Lucy's hand very energeticly, causing Lucy to have to pull back.

"She's got quite a lot of energy, doesn't she..." Lucy thought.

Evan laughed and held out his own hand, "Evan Legend! The greatest beserker you'll ever have the pleasure of knowing!"

Morgan laughed and shook his hand, "You're like the Vaike, only hairier!"

Evan stroked his beard, "I don't know who the Vaike is... But if I am hairier than him, than he is not threat to my greatness..."

Zephyr cleared his throat, "Morgan, can you expalin to these people how we are getting to Tellius?"

Morgan nodded, "Right! We're using an outrealm pocket!"

Lucy sighed, "An outrealm pocket? What's that?"

Morgan pit her finger on her chin, "Well, you see, it's like... Well, you know about the outrealm gate, right?"

Lucy nodded, "It's a large monument south of Ylisse where you can travel to other places around the world."

Morgan shook her head, "Not quite! You see, the outrealm gate doesn't take you to new places around this world... It takes you to new dimensions!" Lucy and Evan gasped, but Morgan continued, "You see, this world's lore about countries like Magvel or Tellius isn't lore from here... The only history relevant to us is the tale of Marth! All the other tales originated from different dimensions from beyond the outrealm! So to get to the continent of Tellius, we need to traverse the outrealms!"

Lucy shook her head, "Okay... But that doesn't explain-"

Morgan didn't even let her finish, "What an outrealm pocket is? Well, think of the outrealm like a series of tunnels. The outrealm gate is a whole bunch of tunnels, linking to every dimension. However, an outrealm pocket is more like a one tunnel, linking only one dimension to another. Since they're much smaller than the gate itself, they're harder to detect than the outrealm gate."

Lucy and Evan nodded, slowly taking it all in. Zephyr smirked, "To the west of here, there is such a pocket. It takes you to the north of Tellius, a short boat ride from the desert of death. By sailing around the north end of Tellius, we can reach northern Crimea in a day."

Lucy nodded, "Wow... I didn't know so many things like that existed..."

Evan was about to say something similar, but then Priam walked over, "So, what'd I miss?"

Zephyr was about to fill him in, but then he saw that Priam wasn't wearing a shirt. "Priam... Where's your shirt?"

Priam took a sudden interest in looking at his boots. "You know how people say 'I'd even give you the shirt off of my back?"

Zephyr sighed, "Riiiiight... Anyways, we're going to..."

* * *

A/N: Instead of repeating the explation I'll end things here. Again, thanks to all the reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep didn't come easily that night. The tension, the fear, the excitement... No one could really find any time for rest. Evan and Priam trained, making sure that they were ready for whatever the adventure could bring. Morgan and Anna were talking about all kinds of things- money, Robin, money, the journey, money, money, and the potential profits that could be found in Tellius. Lucy, however, was pacing throughout the island, eager to prove herself, but worried that she'd become a burden.

"I can do this," she said quietly, "No matter what, I can help Master Priam..."

"Having a private conversation with yourself, milady?"

She gasped, and turned to see Zephyr behind her. She sighed, "Please, Zephyr, don't sneak up on me like that."

Zephyr chuckled, "Sorry. I forget how easily you humans can be startled." He walked beside her, and looked off into the moon. "Lucy... Fear not. Every human on this planet has some purpose. And I think you know what yours is."

She nodded, "Right. Mine is to help Master and Evan save Tellius!"

Zephyr smiled, "Thata girl. It's people like you that make me think humans aren't so bad after all..."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Zephyr cleared his throat, "Oh, did I say that outloud? Sorry, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." When he saw the stubborn look in Lucy's eyes, he sighed, "You really are stubborn..." His gaze turned away from her, "Before I was born, the heron tribe was much larger, much greater. We harmed no one, and lived as peacefully as we could... But then, tragedy struck." As he spoke, his tone turned much angrier, and his face looked not like a peaceful heron, but a madman, "And then you humans blamed my people for a crime we didn't commit! You humans took away all my people held dear! You burned down our beloved home!" He started yelling, his eyes wide with fury, "You murdered all of us! YOU HUMANS RUINED EVERYTHING!"

He was breathing heavily, and Lucy was terrified. She knows some people get angry when a certain subject is brought up, but that outburst seemed... Unatural. Like Zephyr was no longer himself. She vaugly remebered reading about the Serenes Massacre, but she never really thought about how it would affect heron born in it's wake. "Zephyr..."

Upon hearing his name, he seemed to be brought back to his senses. He looked away from her fearful gaze, sighimg as he did so. His voice sounded like a mix of anger and regret. "I apologize for that outburst. The Serenes Massacre is something I can't forgive. I know that there are honest, kind people out there... But as long as the Serenes Massacre exsists, you will all be wretched humans to me... I'm sorry, but this is not something I can let go."

Lucy shook her head, "Zephyr... It's okay. Your people were killed by us for no reason you have every right to be angry. But you still want to help us, despite that hatred. That's proof enough to me that you are a good man. Even if you think all of us are scum... You still fight for us, because you know what's right and wrong."

Zephyr blushed a little, "Lucy... Thank you." He then grinned, "Priam's a lucky man. You're kind, strong willed... A little on the stubborn side, though. But still, you're auite a catch."

Lucy's face turned several shades of red, before settling on blood red. "Z-Zephyr! Don't say things like that!"

Zephyr, rolling his eyes and laughing, started walking towards the ship, "I'll stop teasing when you stop making it so fun."

They walked together, laughing and smiling, not at all like a pair trying to save a continent. When they reached the ship, they bid each other good night and went to bed. Lucy fell asleep easily, but Zephyr stared at the ceiling of his quarters, lost on thought.

Serving a King, be saw the worst in humanity everyday. All the bandits, the rapists, the murderers... All the scum you could think of, he's seen. He knows about the people who just can't be helped- the people that the Goddess herself couldn't heal. And from them, his hatred for the massacre is justified.

But at the same time, he's seen the best of humanity as well. He's seen Princess Emerald devote her free time to the sick and homeless. He's seen King Richard personally lead charges against bandits, deciding to help his people directly rather than order someone else to. He's seen knights dedicate their lives to defending the helpless. He knows that there are people out there worth protecting. And from that angle, his hatred is called into question.

He has lived many years, watching over people and laguz, seeing how they've grown. How they've stayed the same. And he's seen change- slow change, but change nonetheless. He's seen laguz become more accepting of humans, and humans more accepting of Laguz. Of course, there are still just as many people and Laguz trying to kill each other, but the number of those peopel have dropped over the last hundred years.

But yet, no matter what he sees, that hatred is still there, burning fiercely. No matter what happens, it still lays there- ready for him to snap, ready for him to let out all his rage. Everytime he thinks he's found the answer, another question rises in his heart. But perhaps, with honest people like Lucy, Priam, Richard, and Emerald, maybe he can let it go...

Or maybe his hatred is just a lingering flame, destined never to go out.

* * *

A/N Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than others. I tried to give some insight into Zephyr's character here. He wants to trust humans, but he can't let go of his hatred. Did I do a good job? Leave a review and tell me! Also, in what is in no way ripping off Cormag Ravenstaff, I'm going to start leaving quotes at the end of chapters. Not always important quotez, but whatever pops in my head at the time. So until next time...

"Everyone deals with grief differently, right? Some people fuck at funerals- I cut off heads."

Travis Touchdown, from the game No More Heroes 2.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan and Priam decided to get some shuteye after training for five hours into the night. The island was at a standstill, almost like time was standing still. Priam sat on his bed an stared at the ceiling. He had so many questions, so many unknowns. Deciding that worry would get him nowhere, he lied down and tried to sleep. Sleep came to him quickly...

* * *

_Darkness was everywhere. It was as though the sun had been blotted out. Priam looked around, seeing nothing other than a black void._

_"Where the hell am I... Am I dreaming?"_

_The void started to shake, and a figure started walking towards Priam. It was a man, about six feet tall, with a long, brown cloak and ashy, white hair. He stood about ten feet away from Priam._

_His voice seemed like that of a demon, like Priam was hearing Grima again. "Priam... Listen to me... It is vital that you do."_

_Priam clenched his teeth. "Who are you... Where am I?"_

_The figure shook his head, "No time... Time is gone... Death approaches... Even now, The Master plans to use you... All of you..."_

_Priam balled his fists, "If you don't speak like a normal human being in ten seconds, I'm going-"_

_"Calm... Anger is deadly. Master likes anger. He manipulates it... Manipulates me. Let go of your rage."_

_Priam sighed. "What the hell are you saying? Who's your Master?"_

_The man shook his head. "No time... Out of time... The Master holds power, even in your dreams... I must leave now... Watch your heart, Priam. The Master seeks to destroy it... To destroy all that is good..."_

_Priam shook his head, "Gods damn, this is one of the strangest dreams I've ever had..."_

_The man's eyes went wide, "Dream? No. No dreams... No future... No hope. Unless you stop Master, all will burn. All will perish. Nothing will remain. You must stop him."_

_Priam sighed, "Alright, let's say that I believe that this isn't a crazy dream... Let's say that I think you're a reliable person to get information from... Saying all of that, what did you come here to do?"_

_The man nodded. "I came to give you a warning... A clue. A last chance. Hope. I came to give you this message- The angels are not what they seem. Remember that- The angels are not what they seem."_

_"Angels? What angels?"_

_The man sighed. "I am sorry. The angels have already placed their spell over me. I cannot give you a name. Their- His power is too great... Even speaking to you now. I feel pain. Misery. Loss."_

_Priam was skeptical. While this did seem too surreal to be a dream, this guy wasn't making much sense. Angels? The Master? What did all of that mean? More importantly, how can an 'angel' prevent someone from saying its name?_

_"Tell me, how can these so called 'angels' have power over you?"_

_"They posses your heart. Your mind. They take over all you love, and replace it with all you hate. It is a miracle that I still stand here, some sanity still here... But not much. Soon, my mind will be gone. Soon, I will be gone, too..."_

_The darkness started to glow, and the figure was fading._

_"Damn... Out of time. The rest is up to you, descendent of Ike. The fate... Your... Choice..."_

* * *

Priam woke up, drenched in sweat. Taking a brief moment to look around, he noticed that he was still in bed. Sighing, he rubbed his temples.

_Was that a dream? If not, who was that guy? ... Damn it, why do I have so many questions? _

There was a knock at his door, "Heyo! Mr. Priam?"

Jarred out of his thoughts, Priam decided that he should just focus on the now, instead of the later. Walking over to the door, he yawned. Turns out sleep talk doesn't let you sleep all that much. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Morgan. Can I please come in, Mr. Priam?"

He groaned, "Only if you stop calling me Mr.. I'm only 26."

She walked inside, "Sorry, Priam... It's just that, you're this big legend and stuff, so I feel like I have to be polite."

Priam chuckled. "There's a difference between polite and formal, Morgan. Now what did you need?"

Morgan smiled, "We're departing in an hour. Be ready-" Her eyes trailed off to the Alondite, sitting on his wall. "That's a pretty sword..."

Priam smiled, "Indeed. It has been handed down in my family for generations... It belonged to the rival of Ike."

"Wow... Well, see ya!"

And with that, Morgan was gone.

"She still moves a mile a minute..." he muttered to himself. He took a moment to admire the Alondite. A blade of gleaming sliver, the counterpart to his golden blade Ragnell. He had never once weilded the blade, though, as he preferred the Ragnell. However, leaving the Alondite here would be wasting a valuble resource...

Priam took the blade off the wall and wrapped his finger around the hilt. It was strange how it felt compared to the Ragnell. With that sword, he felt fire, a burning passion ready to help him defeat those who oppose him. With the Alondite, he feels much colder. He feels not burning desire, but ice cold skill. He then drew his Ragnell, holding both blades in his hands. They were ice and fire, sol and luna, yin and yang. They were completely seperate, yet they could not live without each other. Armed with both blades, Priam walked outside, ready for a new journey, a new battle.

Ready for a war.

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks to all of the reviewers! Next chapter, we finally set off to explore Tellius! Until next time...

"Life... Dreams... Hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? These things... I will destroy!"

Kefka Pallazo, Final Fantasy VI


End file.
